


Don't mess with мамa паука

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Peter Parker, Brother-Sister Relationships, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't just read for the field trip, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm addicted bite me!, Mama Spider, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mother-Son Relationship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is Natasha's biological child, Peter only knows Russian, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is divorced, author needs hug for the shit she's going through, baby spider, i love this trope, mama bear - Freeform, natasha will get with tony, nick fury is a little shit, peter and morgan are soon to be siblings, possible field trip???, the field trip will only last one or two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: Where Peter is Nat's bio child who barely speaks English and gets bullied at school but Luckily Mama spider is there to help him. Along with everyone else.There will be no translation for the Russian language in the first two chapters but the rest of the story there will be so if you don't like it don't read it.Yes it is going to have a field trip in the future. Please don't bug me saying'where's the field trip! You tagged it!'if you're just here for the field trip please don't read. Though I hope you like the story just for being itself and not being a classic Spiderman Field tripEdit: I know most people don't like the translation at the bottom, and it WILL change next time I update the story. I'd like for people to stop commenting about it I promise it will change
Relationships: Clint Barton & Nick Fury, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Thor, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 54
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasoning for no translations is that A person once commented that it was a pain to go back and forth on what he was saying in a test chapter I did. Though if people want translations I'll put them in future chapters

"Peter пора просыпаться" Peter heard his mother call from outside his room. Sitting up Peter stretched going over to his drawers pulling out his clothes for the day a navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans putting it on calling back "Приходящая мама" 

Opening the door of his room and walking out getting hit with the aroma of Bliny a pastry which was like a pancake but more flat and his mother only baked them on special occasions which today was said special occasion it was his first day of high school! 

Going up to the table the young boy saw a stack of Bliny with chocolate and bananas smiling he sat down in the chair and started to eat loving every bite he took. Natasha came around with a cup of coffee in her hand sitting across from her son, he was home schooled since he was born as the two hard to move frequently from Russia to the U.S for her work. 

Now getting a place in New York this was their permanent home and Peter was very excited to start his new school. Nat knew he didn't know much English as they talked mostly Russian at home but she knew slowly but surely he'd be learning english soon. 

Peter looked up smiling swallowing his food having his mother chuckle "Ты готов к своей новой школе?" the boy nods replying "Да! Я хочу встретить новых друзей и узнать, что такое школа!" 

Reaching her hand over to his head Nat ruffles his hair "хороший. возьми свои вещи или ты опоздаешь." Finishing his last bite of the Bliny Peter gets up going over getting his backpack which was red and black the color of his favorite spider and superhero the black widow aka his mother. Before going up to her and kissing her cheek "пока мама паук" Natasha smiles and kisses his cheek back "пока, паук, я люблю тебя" 

Peter smiles "я тоже тебя люблю" he backs up and goes out the door walking to school. Natasha continues to smile taking another sip of coffee "My precious boy, be careful and make sure you come home for dinner okay.." her phone started to buzz seeing messages from Tony 

T: Hey where are you at! Need you for a meeting. 

Natasha rolls her eyes texting back. 

N: Seeing my son go off to high school for the first time. What is it Tony? Can't you explain it over the phone? 

T: Do you really want me to explain to you over phone what Nick wants us to do. 

Nat sighs and texts back 

N: No. You win I'll be right there. 

~*~*~*~

At school Peter gets to his first class he assumed that the adult in the room was the teacher who stood by him though he only knew that the teacher said his name while gesturing to the class. Peter gives a small wave and in broken English said "hello.. um.. Peter, nice meet everybody.. not good english." 

The class continued to stare at him as silence filled the room Peter didn't know what to do but the teacher started to talk again and points to an empty seat and hearing the word 'sit' the boy walked over to the seat and sat down putting his bookbag down next to his desk unzipping it getting out some notebooks to try and keep up what was going on. 

Two rows across from him sat Flash Thompson giving a smirk he nudges the side of him friend "check it out new meat. Let's make sure he gets the proper welcome here." 

His friend nods in return "yeah this is going to be fun." 


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha gets to Shield seeing Tony and the rest of the avengers along with Fury "What do you guys want? You do know that I have a kid coming back from school soon." 

"We know Widow. Now sit down and stop with the sass!" 

She sits down annoyed grumble "is he ever in a good mood?" 

Nick walks around the table to the front of everyone "As you may know that hydra is on the move last time you came across them in Russia. We believe that they have agents in New York wanting to steal serum from Stark industries to produce more experiments like the winter soldier." 

He points at Tony "Stark I want you!" then at Natasha "Widow!" and finally Steve "and Cap to investigate tonight!" Nat clenches her fist "Fury I know you take hydra seriously but I'm not doing this tonight. My kid needs me." 

"Romanoff we've been through this, don't start again! Your kid is in high school he's not an infant anymore he can take care of himself." 

"Yeah, a kid how barely knows any English and does not know anyone at that damn school. I'm the only one he has." she walks up to him "Get someone else tonight I'm not going." giving a death stare. 

"Intimidate all you want Widow but it won't work on me. Go be with your son, next time you do this crap and walk out that door you better not come back." 

"Deal." Nat turns around and walks out. Once out she feels a hand on her shoulder quickly turning around ready to fight only seeing Tony "What do you want Stark?" 

Tony sighs "I just wanted to tell you don't worry. We'll work this out with Fury everyone knows you care a lot about your kid especially me and Clint since we have kids of our own." Giving a small smile Nat replies "thanks Tony. Now excuse me I have to go see my boy." she takes his hand off her shoulder before walking away again. 

smirking Tony gives one last comment "You sure are one badass mom." 

~*~*~*~

Natasha soon gets home just in time only five minutes until Peter walked through the door. Once he did she went up to him giving her boy a hug. Peter was surprised at first but hugged back "Peter каким был ваш день сегодня?" 

Peter smiled "Хорошая мама, я встретила новых друзей и объехала школу!" Nat kissed his forehead "хорошо время обеда" ruffling his hair before going to the kitchen starting to make dinner. While Peter's smile faded away while he sat down looking at his hands folded together, this was the worst first day of school. 

~*~Flashback*~*~

After the first class three kids approached him they all had smiles on their faces so they had to be nice right? Peter didn’t understand what they were saying except for his name. The middle guy snapped his fingers in front of him thinking he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Hey listen to me when I’m talking to you loser.” Flash said getting done snapping his fingers. Peter was very confused he didn’t know what the guy was saying and decided to continue to his next class “.. bye-bye..” he said waving. 

Feeling the grip on his collar Peter was pulled back “Listen Penis we didn’t say that you could leave.” the first guy said “Yeah, no one walks away from Flash” the one on the end says. 

“Sorry.. Don’t know english well…” Peter replies scared 

Flash speaks up again “Yeah we know you fucking suck at it.” the last part he laughed. There was then a tap on his shoulder Flash turns around seeing MJ “Flash do I have to remind you not to beat up new students again?” She cracks her knuckles showing she wasn’t bluffing of wanting to hurt him. 

Flash groans “geez we were just playing with him Michelle! Put him down.” the guy holding Peter by the collar sets him down before walking away with Flash. Peter looks up at MJ frightened that she might hurt him if those other three students were. 

“You alright Peter?” she asks. Peter looked away trying not to make eye contact, MJ sighs and helps him up “there you go. Here’s your books.” she hands Peter his books Peter still had no clue what it was that she was saying but by what she was doing he figured that she was tough but with a kind heart. 

“большое Вам спасибо, second class please..” he says 

MJ nods “Yeah I can take you there.” not knowing Russian well MJ did know a few words and understood that Peter said thank you very much. Seems now the new kid had a sister figure to look out for him though sadly it wouldn’t last long. 

By lunch Peter decided to sit alone not seeing the girl who helped him earlier but he did see the three guys who he now realized that they were bullying him. Looking down at the food he didn’t even though if it was food at all as the pizza him and his mom order was much better looking than this one. 

The guys from earlier came over to him “well look at this not hungry Penis?” Flash asked. Peter didn’t bother to look at him “Hey! I’m talking to you!” he exclaimed getting frustrated with this kid but then got an idea whispering to his friends “_Take him outside._” the two goons picked Peter up saying in Russian of what is going on? What are you doing? Ect. 

Peter was taken to the back of the school getting punched and kicked in the stomach while he laid in the fetal position. Everything hurt he didn’t understand why were they doing this, what did he do to them to make them angry at him? Though the poor boy now knew that high school wasn’t all fun and games. The pain went on until he heard yelling from afar the two kids then stopped and ran off coming over was a teacher he recognized around the school who helped him up taking him to the nurse’s office. 

After that Peter just wanted to go home back with his mother. Though he didn’t want his mother to know that he was beat up the first day of school so before the bell to go home rang he went to the bathroom and took off all the bandages throwing them away. Then the bell rang and he rushed out of the school back home. 

~*~End of Flashback*~*~

Hearing the plate being set down in front of him Peter got a fork and started to eat his dinner. While Natasha sat across him seeing now that he had a depressed face she took a breath and asked "что еще случилось в школе?" 

Knowing her son he shook his head replying "да нет все хорошо,У меня были проблемы с пониманием учителей." he continues to eat his dinner Nat nods " Хорошо, дорогой, я поговорю с ними." 

Soon getting finished with dinner Peter gets up from the table heading to his room "спокойной ночи мамочка." Natasha puts the plates in the sink turning around hearing him say that "Strange he usually wants desert after dinner." 

Taking her phone out she sees more texts from Tony saying that he got Fury to change his mind. She smiles a bit texting back to him. 

N: Hey think you'd like to help me have a talk with Peter tomorrow? 

T: The famous son you talk about? Sign me up Red!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now with translation, see the notes at the bottom

The next day Natasha got on the phone talking with the principle “Hello this is Ms. Parker Peter’s mother.” she uses her fake last name. 

P: Hello Ms. Parker how can we help? 

N: My son told me he’s having a little trouble keeping up in his classes, you must know he doesn’t speak much English or knows what it means. 

P: Yes he only knows Russian, what would you like us to do? 

N: I was thinking of maybe his teacher’s not talk so fast so he can keep up what was going on or have one of the students in class with him help. 

P: Alright Ms. Parker I’ll let the teacher’s know, anything else? 

N: Um.. yeah let them know he won’t be in today we’re doing something together I don’t want him to miss it. 

P: Okay Ms. Parker hope to speak with you again soon. 

N: You to bye. 

Hanging up the phone she then dials Tony’s number “hey Tony you almost here soon?” 

“Yeah on my way I’ll be there soon. So why are you asking me to come see your son?” She heard Tony’s voice say from the phone 

“Because I think there’s something he’s not telling me. I think with you around he might be more open as he idles you” she shrugs giving a smirk “after me of course.” 

“Whatever red see you soon.” hearing a beep Tony hanged up. 

Putting her phone in her pocket Nat turns seeing her child in the doorway. Looking up at her with sad eyes “с кем ты разговаривал.” Natasha walks over to him “Друг, которого я пригласил, ничего страшного, у тебя нет проблем.” 

Peter nods before going to put his clothes on for today before hearing his mother call “Я сказал принцип, что ты сегодня не в школе” he smiles at least he didn’t have to go back today and get bullied again. 

~*~*~*~

A while later Peter was finishing up homework while his mother was on her computer possibly working on superhero things. He had the best mom ever! Then a knock came to the door “Я возьму это мама!” he called going over to the door opening it. 

Seeing his idle Tony Stark standing there! Peter’s mouth was wide open he couldn’t believe it. Tony smiles down at him “Hi there are you Peter?” 

Nat comes up to the door “yes, he is. Remember he doesn’t know english well..Питер, ты бы хотел, чтобы я рассказал тебе, что говорит мистер Старк? ” “Нет! Мама, все в порядке!” 

She shrugs “come on in Tony.” watching as Peter takes Tony by the hand excitedly “Woah, are you sure he isn’t just a five year old in a teens body?” 

Nat chuckles “I’m sure. He’s just very happy to meet you.” They get to the dinning table while Peter runs to his room “What’s he doing red?” Tony asked turning to her “He’s been writing questions of what he wants to ask you. It’s very cute, if you need a translator I’m here. After that we can ask him about what’s really going on at school.” she gives a little punch on his shoulder smiling. 

The boy comes back shaking scared Nat waves her hand for him to come “давай, детка, это нормально.” Peter gets up to the table sitting down still shaking blushing, looking at the paper he brought out he asks “What.. favorite invention?” 

Tony chuckles “My favorite invention has to be my ironman suite I’m very proud of it.” Nat begins to translate What Tony says to Peter “Мое любимое изобретение должно быть моим набором Ironman, я очень горжусь этим.” 

Peter smiles wide “um.. Like work with mama?” 

“What?” 

“He means do you like to work with me on missions that sort of stuff.” Tony nods “oh alright. Well your mom is a great person to have on the team, even though she’s a bit overdramatic.” 

“I am not!” she sighs “unbelievable.” 

“Let me finish red. But I know without her our team wouldn’t feel like a team.” he gives a smirk to her. Natasha blushes lightly but translates to her son “Ну, твоя мама - замечательный человек в команде, хотя она немного драматична. Но я знаю, что без нее наша команда не чувствовала бы себя командой.” 

Peter laughs a bit of what his mother told him before continuing on with his questions. 

After a while once getting done with all the questions Natasha asks her son "Питер, в школе что-нибудь еще происходит, о чем я должен знать?" 

He looks at his mother before looking back down shaking his head "да нет все хорошо" Tony leans over to Nat "what he say?" 

She sighs "he says everything is fine." Tony taps her shoulder "hey tell him, it's okay to open up about something that can be scary. We're here to help him." Nat nods and translates what Tony just said having the boy gulp "Меня выбрали в школе .. Я боюсь возвращаться." 

Nat gives a frown while Tony looks between him and her "I'm guessing that it's bad isn't it." 

"Yep, he was picked on Yesterday. Now their going to answer to mama spider tomorrow." 

"What about the mission tonight?" 

"I'll do it. Don't worry Ton." 

Getting up from her chair Natasha goes over to Peter wrapping her arms around him kissing his head "все будет хорошо, я пойду с тобой завтра, никто не может сказать нет твоей маме." Peter blushes as Tony continues to look at them "мама не смущай меня!" 

Tony smiles getting up from the chair "Well I should get going see you tonight Red." as he walks to the door Peter gets out of his mother's grasp going over to Tony with his ironman notebook "sign please." 

ruffling his hair "sure kid." taking out a pen and autographing the book before giving it back to the young teen who was smiling happily. Before going back to his mother showing her he really was a five year old in a teens' body. 

Nat smiles nodding as he showed her the notebook. Getting a quick glance at Tony giving a slight wave goodbye as he left their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation in order:   
P: who were you talking to.   
N: A friend I invited over, it’s okay dear you aren’t in trouble. I told the principle you're off school today! Peter would you like me to tell you what Mr. Stark says?   
P: I’ll get it mama! No! Mama it’s fine!   
N: come on baby it's okay, Peter is there anything else going on at school I should know about?  
P: No everything is fine, I got picked on at school.. I'm afraid to go back.  
N: it'll be okay I'll come with you tomorrow, no one can say no to your mama.  
P: mama don't embarrass me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who are new translations at the bottom

Natasha pulls up to the school in her Corvette with Peter in the passenger's seat twiddling his thumbs together "Мама тебе не нужно идти" he says. Nat frowns while looking at the kids outside now crowding around the car lucky the windows are tinted so they couldn't see her "О да, я делаю! Я собираюсь поговорить с вашим директором о других студентах, которые издеваются над вами." 

Knowing his mother there was no way of getting her out of what she wants he nods "ладно ... увидимся после школы" Nat leans over and kisses his head "Я люблю тебя, мой маленький паук" 

Peter gives a small smile "Я люблю тебя, мама паук." before getting out of the car the kids seeing this jaws dropped and in disbelife. He didn't care only wanting to get to class getting into the school, Natasha stayed a bit to watch him get into school to make sure no one messed with or else she'd go ballistic on those little shits. 

Before driving into the parking lot she pulled down the overhead mirror checking her hair. Dying her hair blonde was the worst thing she thought of but it was so no one could recognize her (_super hero logic am I right?_) 

Taking a deep breath and breathing out Natasha gets out of the car and walks up to the school she could sense the eyes of students on her hearing them say. 

"Woah who's the hottie?" 

"Is she a new teacher here?" 

"She is smokin! I hope she can teach in my class if she is." 

She sighs remembering of how this was exactly of how she met her ex boyfriend after the red room. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Peter got to his first class once the teacher noticed him he called him up motioning him to come, the boy was scared thinking that he was already in trouble. Going up to the desk his teacher points to the girl who helped him from the bullies. 

"Peter, Michelle is going to help you in class today is that alright?" he asks 

Looking between both of them Peter nods "okay sir..." before walking back to his desk the girl following him and sitting next to him. He really needed to understand English more like his mother, she could translate it to him easily but would he just get bullied more if his mother was with him the whole time? 

"Okay everyone I need you to get out your homework from last night, those who weren't here you can turn it in for late credit on Friday." 

MJ gets out her notebook and Peter does the same. Seeing the cover she noticed the autograph of Tony signed "woah is that a autograph from Tony Stark?" Peter looks at her at the mention of Tony looking at the cover and nods "yes.. idle of me, sign real." 

MJ smiles "that's cool. Here these are the homework problems from yesterday." she passes him a piece of paper "write it in the notebook not on the paper." she points to her notebook with the problems showing. Peter still not knowing how to say thank you in English said it in Russian "Спасибо" 

The period went on as the teacher was teaching the lesson MJ helped out Peter showing him what to put down and not to put down showing her notebook of the notes written down. 

~*~*~*~

"Ms. Parker you can come back now." she heard standing up from her seat Natasha walked back into the principle's office seeing him sitting at his desk "hello Ms. Parker, I believed we spoke on the phone the other day how can I help you?" 

"Yes I remember. It's about Peter." 

"What about him? I thought we already spoke about the language barrier between him and everyone." 

Natasha sighs "I know. There's another problem though he got bullied on the first day that he was here." 

The principle looks up at her "Are you sure Ms. Parker. You know kids seem to exaggerate things sometime. If he was bullied I'm sure someone would have said something." 

Nat was getting very irritated with this man already she slammed her hand on the desk "Listen sir, I know my child and he'd never lie to me. I suggest you do something before I do it myself." 

He put his hands up "Ma'am I'm sorry but if there isn't a report on the matter. Besides Peter doesn't know much English how would we communicate with him without you? I'm sure you have work. And if you don't leave I will have security escort you out. For threatening me." 

Nat steps back "alright sir." giving a death stare to him before walking out of the office "stupid piece of shit! What does he know, I know my kid." just then her phone starts to ring picking it up "hello?" 

"Hey Natasha it's Steve. You still coming tonight Fury says Hydra's on the move getting there." 

Natasha groans "I will Steve, I'm not having a good time right now. It's hard being a hero and at the same time taking care of your son." 

"I know Nat.. I know see you at tonight." 

With that both sides hanged up. "Guess I should get ready tonight." continuing down the hallway the school bell rang as it was time for the next class. And Nat tried her best not to bump into anyone coming her way further down the hallway she noticed her boy getting things from his locker. 

Though knowing Peter he probably wouldn't want her to be near him while in school. So she started her way down not making eye contact so no one knew that they knew each other. Then she heard it. 

"Hey Penis Parker!" 

Nat stopped just far enough away to watch what happens as three kids come up to her son. The leader she supposed took his notebook Tony signed "aw! Look what we have here, little Penis has a ironman notebook! HAHA!" 

One of his friends spoke up "Hey Flash look." he points to Tony's signature "The loser forged the Mr. Stark's writing!" 

Flash looks at the signature "oh yeah you're right got to say it looks very real." 

"please! Back please!" Peter said trying to grab it but Flash held the notebook over his head so Peter couldn't reach. Smirking he replies "If you want it speak normally like everyone else here!" 

At that point Natasha had enough going up to the boys pushing Flash up against the locker "What's wrong with you!" 

"wha-what?" 

"You guys picking on a kid barely knowing any English but knows that you're picking on him because he speaks a different language!" 

Flash's friends started to sneak away Nat turns to them "Don't you dare walk away! Let this be a warning you pick on anyone else I will personally come to your to each of your houses and do the same to you to what you do with him!" she points to Peter. 

She sets Flash down "Now get to class!" snatching the notebook from his hand giving it back to Peter. Before leaving the school. 

~*~*~*~

Peter gets home with tears in his eyes. Falling down on the couch even after his mother threatened them they still picked on him for the rest of the day! "почему они меня ненавидят!" he picks up his phone seeing his social media others were starting to send messages to him, he couldn't read them but knew that they were bad. 

'you shouldn't have come to this school!' 

'Go back to Russia where you belong.' 

'Do us a favor and kill yourself! Your face is to ugly for this school!' 

More tears started to fall as he sniffs "Я никогда ничего с ними не делал .." taking a tissue he whipped a few tears away but more still came as more continued to come in all from the same people Flash and his two friends. 

"_Я должен убить себя, я хочу, чтобы все прекратилось_" he whispers. There was never a time that he needed his mother now more than ever but she was on a mission taking another tissue blowing his nose Peter curled in the fetal position putting the phone on the table next to him as it still continued to buzz with notifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation in order:  
P- Mama you don't need to go in  
N- Oh yes I do! I'm going to talk with your principle about the other students bullying you.  
P- okay... See you after school then  
N: I love you, my little spider  
P: I love you to, mama spider. Thank you  
P: Why do they hate me! I never did anything to them.. I should kill myself, I want everything to stop


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory for Natasha, also sorry if I get the red room wrong I'm not a full expert on it like most marvel fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means flashback, again translation of Russian at the bottom

At Stark industries Natasha was keeping watch in the Shadows on the look out for the hydra agents "any sign of them yet Nat?" She hears Steve's voice through her ear piece, sighing she responds "No not yet Steve. I'll let you know if I see anyone suspicious." 

These missions though can be boring at times and Nat started to think back of when she met her ex-boyfriend Peter's father. 

_After she escaped from the red room Natasha decided to find a regular job for awhile until she felt the need to kill someone. Getting a job at a bar she met him one of her usual regulars Silas his name was. _

_Through his flattery Nat soon caved to go on just one date with him. Leading to a lot of drinking and going home with a giant hangover in the morning in each other's arms. Definitely not what Natasha wanted once she woke up that day._

_But she decided to let it slide and soon started to have a relationship with each other for awhile and Natasha knew it wouldn't last. After finding out that she was pregnant with his child and being an agent for the red room to get her back into their control._

_ Which having no choice Nat had to kill him.._

"Red... Red.. Natasha!" Tony yelled getting her out of her thoughts "What is it Tony?"  


"Got some movement in your area be prepared."  


"Got it."  


She looks out in the dark area seeing two figures coming from the elevator looked like they were working here undercover. The two walked over to serum test tubes starting to try and find the right ones, now was time to strike!  


Nat rushed over there kicking them away from the serum "Widow! Should have known it was you." one said smirking  


breathing heavily Nat pushes some of her hair out of the way "What'd you expect? Now how would you guys like to die!" she takes out her pocket knife before Steve cut in "No! Natasha remember no killing!"  


Groaning she replies "I got this Steve don't worry." before turning off her ear piece.  


Going for the attack on them slashing at them but both quickly moved out of the way though not getting out harmed in the process a few cuts on their faces and arms "get behind her! She can't fight if she can't see from both angles."  


The other agent gets behind Nat but Natasha gives a 'really' look "you think that would be that simple?" She throws the knife behind her getting the agent in his shoulder having him yell in pain as he tried to pull the knife out but to far in.  


While Nat goes at the other getting him on the ground as she started to choke him. Though while doing so she saw Silas from that night blood all over his body.  


"_Наташа, прости, но ты должен вернуться со мной в красную комнату" Silas says while holding her up against the wall of their apartment most of the apartment now wrecked from the fight they were having. Natasha struggles in his arms yelling "Я не вернусь!" colliding her head against his making him fall back._

_Now her chance Nat took her legs knocking him over once he was on the ground she grabbed her pocket knife off the floor going over him clenching the knife in her fist raising it high before bringing it down hard stabbing him full of betrayal and hatred of the red room never wanting to go back_.  


_She stabbed him 78 times panting she dropped the knife getting off of him shaking looking at her hands covered in blood having to kill someone she loved but did he really love her? There was no time to think about it knowing the police will come soon_.  


_Quickly going to the bathroom Natasha washed off all the blood on her body looking at her hair in the mirror she cut it all the way down before her shoulders hearing no sirens yet taking blonde hair dye from the cupboard that Silas used for his hair he never liked brown hair. She sighs "goodbye red hair" pouring the dye on her head scrubbing it around every inch of her hair before washing and drying_.  


_Looking back in the mirror her hair was no longer red but now blonde. Going back into the living room she squats down next to him "Прощай, Сайлас. Мне жаль, что я убил тебя, но я не вернусь в красную комнату." picking up her pocket knife Natasha left the apartment on the run and heavily pregnant._  


Natasha was frozen as she was still choking this man not seeing the other agent coming up to her with the pocket knife in his hand ready to stab her before a shield hit him to the ground. Steve and Tony made their way up "Tony get Natasha I'll take care of the other agent."  


"I know Steve." Tony says as his mask closes flying over to Natasha pulling her off of the passed out agent "Red get off of him!" he pulls her away taking a better look at her now realizing she had blonde hair "woah..."  


"What?" she asks breathing heavily  


"...Nothing, nothing your hair looks nice."  


Nat smiles thanks her breathing calming down. They look at each other for a split second before hearing Steve call "How about some help over here!"  
Running over they teamed up getting the agent on his knees. Tony shot some electric cuffs on his arms "that should keep him locked up until we get him to shield. What about the other guy?" he points to the agent still on the floor, Natasha winces "I'm sorry I went to far. This is why you shouldn't have a angry mom go on missions."  


She looks at both of them "think you can take it from here? I need to check on Peter."  


Tony nods "yeah don't worry red. Can I still call you that because the whole hair thing?"  


Nat sighs "yeah I don't care. See you guys soon." she waves before leaving.  


Steve looks at Tony with a smirk, Tony sees it "what?!" Steve shrugs "Nothing just looking at a guy in love with his teammate."  


"I'm not in love!"  


~*~*~*~

Getting back to her apartment Natasha walked in calling "Питер я дома" she looks around for her son "Питер!" she calls again. Before seeing him on the balcony she sighs of relief "he must be looking at the lights again." 

Then her heart drops as Peter starts to climb on top of the railing "Нет, Питер!" she rushes out to the balcony just in time pulling him back but Peter was fighting against it "мама отпусти меня!" 

Nat was going to let her child go, Peter soon stopped trying to get out of her grasp and hugs her tightly crying in her chest "Питер, почему ты пытался убить себя?" Peter sniffs replying between cries "Я больше не могу, мама ... Никто в школе не любит меня" 

He grabs ahold of her suit tightly looking up at her with tears in his eyes "пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного, я хочу остаться с тобой, пожалуйста …" 

"Обещаю, я не оставлю тебя одну. Вы можете пойти со мной на работу, и я позабочусь о школе, когда вас запугивают." she responds rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. 

Peter nods "Хорошо…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation- S: Natasha, I'm sorry, but you have to come back to the red room with me  
N: I'm not going back! Goodbye Silas. I'm sorry that I killed you but I'm not going back to the red room. Peter I'm home! No Peter!  
P: Mama let me go!  
N: Peter why did you try to kill yourself?  
P: I can't take it anymore mama... No one at school likes me, please don't leave me alone I-I want to stay with you please...  
N: I promise you I won't leave you alone. You can come with me to work and I'll handle the school with you getting bullied.  
P: Okay...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the black Widow trailer 2020 it looks awesome!!

The next morning Peter woke up in his mother’s arms he looks up smiling feeling very safe in his mom’s arms. If only that he could be safe with her at school, last night still didn’t leave his mind even after his mom saved him. Peter still thought that he did deserved to die. 

Natasha soon started to stir opening her eyes she looks down at her son kissing his head “доброе утро дорогой”Peter blushes a bit replying “доброе утро мама…” Nat could hear the sadness in his voice “ты все еще расстроен из-за школы?” 

Her son nods reaching for his phone picking it up showing her “они сказали мне убить себя” Nat stops him “Питер, не смей делать это снова! Ты важен для меня, не слушай этих придурков.” she sniffs though doesn’t show her tears to be tough for her son. 

“Пожалуйста ... Не делай этого больше, ты мой смысл жить, если бы у меня не было тебя, я бы убил себя, просто чтобы снова быть с тобой.” she holds his face up against hers to have him look at her straight in the eyes. 

“Я обещаю, я не буду делать это снова, мама” 

~*~*~*~

Later that day Natasha drove Peter to the tower. Once getting in Friday welcomed her “Hello Miss Romanoff, would you like me to inform Mr. Stark about your arrival?” the A.I said Peter gets a little spooked hiding behind his mother. 

She patted his hand telling him “все нормально” before looking back up “I suggest you do Friday I have a guest with me today.” 

“Okay. Mr. Stark has been informed about you and your guest Miss Romanoff.” Friday replies. Natasha continues on to the elevator scanning her ID for it to take her to the penthouse. 

Once the elevator stopped and opened Peter was amazed it was one thing to be in Stark Industries but actually up in the penthouse was a dream come true for anyone wanting to see it. Natasha smiled seeing her little boy back to being himself “тебе здесь нравится?” 

Peter nods excitedly “это удивительно, мама! Ты здесь работаешь?” he asks 

Natasha nods in return “да я делаю мой дорогой. Хотя в основном там, где я тренируюсь со своими друзьями-мстителями” 

Looking back up she sees Tony with a smirk on his face “sorry I didn’t want interrupt you two.” he says. “It’s fine. I hope you don’t mind if I brought my son he’s having some.. Problems..” 

Peter turns around seeing Tony “Mr. Stark!” he says hugging him surprising Tony “woah! Hey there Pete nice to see you again.” he pats his back still kind of surprised by this. “Can I ask what kind of problems he has?” 

Nat pulls Peter off of Tony “Я должен поговорить с мистером Старком на минуту” Peter nods his head and goes off continuing to look around while Natasha pulls Tony to the side “He’s getting bullied at school, and when I came home from the mission last night he almost killed himself by jumping off our balcony. It pisses me off that they are picking on him just for not knowing much English.” 

She sighs holding her hand to her forehead “he’s my baby and the only reason why I joined the avengers. I want him to have a good life, and I want to know that he’ll be safe..” 

“And with him getting bullied and being suicidal you feel like that you’ll lose him.” Tony finishes, Natasha nods in return “damn right” 

Tony puts an arm around her shoulder “don’t worry red, if you want to bring him here you can. Just don’t have him go down to the labs, or anywhere with your pass.” 

Nat rolls her eyes playfully “I know I’ll make sure. You know Peter’s pretty smart maybe he could be an intern here someday? Once knowing more English really it’s hard trying to find a tutor when I’m mostly working with you guys.” 

Putting a hand on his chin Tony thinks for a moment “maybe I could have one of the interns here help him, I do think one was an English tutor at their college. I could probably hook you up.” he smirks with a light blush “it’s just a suggestion.” 

“Well as long that he learns. I’ll consider it.” she holds out her hand, Tony does the same each giving a firm handshake. Nat pulls away clearing her throat “I’m going to go train now, think Peter can watch some TV or something while he’s here?” 

“Yeah he can. I’ll have Friday turn on the Russian subtitles for him.” 

Natasha gives a thumbs up “cool thanks Tony.” Before calling out to Peter “Я пойду тренироваться, милая! Мистер Старк сказал, что вы можете смотреть телевизор, пока нас нет, даже есть русские субтитры для вас!” 

Peter sits up on the couch “Хорошо мама!” he called back. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at Midtown MJ was looking around for Peter getting into first period "Hey MJ!" she turns to the person who called her seeing Ned "oh hey loser, how was vacation?" 

"It was awesome! a whole week of not having Flash pick on me was the best part of it. Who are looking for?" 

"A new kid his name is Peter, barely knows any English but he's cool in away. Though the problem is-" 

Just then Flash comes into the room with his friends "hey has anyone seen penis? I want to mess with him more." 

"He's not here Eugene. Why do you keep picking on him? That poor kid hasn't done anything to you since he got here. If we weren't in front of witnesses I would kill you for the hell you put him through!" MJ growls 

Flash smirks "you're bluffing." 

MJ looks at him dead in the eye "Have you ever seen me lie before." with the cold stare Flash's eyes went from snarky looking to frightened. Just then their teacher came in as the bell rang "Alright everyone please get to your seats." he set the papers he brought in onto his desk. 

Ned leaned over to MJ "Do you ever show him mercy?" 

"He doesn't deserve it for the way he treats others." 

Ned nods understanding "So can you tell me more about this Peter guy?" 

"yeah at lunch." 

~*~*~*~

Back at the tower Peter was watching SpongeBob with Russian subtitles on back in Russia he'd only seen a couple of episodes but here there were so many different kinds of episodes to watch. Hearing the elevator door ring he looked up from the TV thinking it could be his mother or Mr. Stark instead he saw Captain America another superhero! 

Steve had a towel around his shoulders whipping the sweat off his forehead. Just coming back from a run around town, Peter ducks behind the couch a bit cautious if he is seen that he might get thrown out probably not knowing who this strange boy was. 

He goes over to the fridge getting some water taking some gulps from the bottle. Peter watches as he continues over to the couch finally noticing him "Hey, you must be Natasha's son." he chuckles "probably the only reason a kid would come up here." he extends his arm "Nice to meet you I'm Steve Rogers, or as you may know me Captain America." 

Peter looks at his extended arm only understanding that he said "Steve, Captain America, and Natasha his mom's name." though he takes his hand shaking it "nice meet you, Peter Romanoff" 

Steve smiles "nice grip you have. Your mom says you don't know English well." 

Peter nods letting go of his hand "Not good English. Like Learn more.." 

"That's good for you buddy, hope you learn a lot." he pats his head "Enjoy your day here. I'll let your mom though about how you're doing." 

Peter smiles "thank Mr. Steve." he waves as Steve walks back to the elevator before stopping "would you like to go see your mom?" 

The young boy thinks for a moment of what Steve said he recognized mom and see. That meant he asked if he wanted to see his mama nodding again Peter gets up going over to Steve having him give a smile again "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go then." 

Scanning his ID they go in the elevator to the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N- good morning my dear  
P: Good morning mama..  
N- Are you still upset about school?  
P- they told me to kill myself-  
N- Peter don’t you dare do that again! You are important to me, don’t listen to those assholes. Please.. Don’t do it again, you are my reason for living if I didn’t have you I’d kill myself just to be with you again.  
P- I promise, I won’t do it again mama  
N- it’s okay, you like it here?  
P- it’s amazing mama! You work here?  
N- yes I do my dear. Though mostly where I train with my avenger friends. I have to talk with Mr. Stark for a minute, I’m going down to train sweetie! Mr. Stark said you can watch TV while we’re out, even have Russian subtitles for you!  
P- Alright mama!
> 
> BTW I wanted to know do you guys like the translation at the bottom? Or would you like me to use brackets with the translation next to the Russian text? Let me know your thoughts


	7. A/N

Hello everyone!

A few hours ago I saw a couple of comments on this story and replied to them. Though I would like to make things clear. 

If you want to give me criticism or have questions about my story or suggestions. Please leave the comments on the most recent chapter instead of every chapter in the story. It'll be much neater for me to follow what you have to say. So for now on I would appreciate your criticism, questions, and suggestion comments on the most recent chapter I update. Example being this one, if you have anything to say please comment below. 

** EDIT: Everyone I know about the translation problem, I'm tired of getting 'can you but English next to the Russian' comments I WILL WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT!! So I'd like for people to please stop asking it's coming I promise.**


	8. A/N

Hello all! Chibi here,

I'm sorry that I'm not updating this story much. To be honest one reason why is that I'm scared to with most of the comments that I have been getting on this story, I had looked through are mostly negative. And I don't want to update if people constantly dislike how I put translations. 

Another reason is because I'm writing and wanting to finish other stories as well, plus now after recently graduating high school I will soon be looking for a job and soon college. I doubt I will have anytime for this story or any other stories by the time that comes it puts a lot of stress on my mind. I can't think of anything for these stories when I do. 

If I don't update anytime soon I'm going to consider just discontinuing this story or letting someone adopt it. That's all I have to say thanks for reading. Feel free to support my other stories as well if you can. I'd love the support.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got an idea for a chapter! Thank you everyone for your patiences and support.

After taking the day off from school, Peter went back the next day now feeling better spending a full day with the avengers!

So far the school day was going well no sign of the bullies and he met MJ’s friend Ned. Though not knowing much of what he said Peter knew that he was a fun guy and cool to hang out with.

Once getting to class he saw the bullies in one of the corners of the room. He grows nervous though as he starts going to his desk there was a hand on his shoulder the hand being MJ “Ты сидишь со мной сегодня. Я заставил учителя поменять ваше место.” (You're sitting with me today. I had the teacher switch your seat.)

Peter smiles following her to her desk sitting down next to her “Ты знаешь русский! Я так рад! У меня наконец есть с кем поговорить!” (You know Russian! I'm so happy! I finally have someone to talk with!)

MJ shrugs “Я учился с тех пор, как ты пришел. Наконец-то здорово узнать, что ты говоришь, и это помогает мне лучше переводить.” (I've been learning since you came. It's finally cool to know what you say and helps me translate better.)

The bell rang as their teacher came in the classroom “Alright students please sit and be quiet because I have an important announcement for you all.”

MJ wrote down in Russian what he said for Peter though shortening it a bit. Passing it to him, he takes the paper giving it a look and gives a nod before passing it back to her for her to write more.

“I got word from the principle that-”

“You need new hair products for you’re toupee?” Flash interrupts with a snarky laugh

“Haha very funny Mr. Thompson. The real announcement is that we’re going to Stark Industries next week.”

Collective gasps were heard around the classroom. Peter’s eyes widened once seeing the paper MJ wrote on, going back to Stark Industries with his friends and other classmates was going to be so cool! Maybe he could even show them what his uncles showed him the day before.

“After class I’m going to pass out the permission slips. I expect them to be returned at the end of the week, those who don’t turn them in will stay here understood.”

“Yes sir!” the class responded

* * *

Once class was over the teacher past out the permission slips to all the students while they walked out of class. Peter saw all the excited smiles on everyone’s faces he knew they would all have a great time!

Looking around some more he didn’t see MJ. She possibly made it to her next class which meant he should to.

He continues through the hall before tripping followed by laughs, Peter looked on the ground his stuff scattered around the floor. Reaching for his notebook a foot came down stepping on his hand crushing it.

Glancing up it was Flash with a giant smirk on his face “Geez Penis, you think there’d ever be a day you aren’t a klutz. Oh wait that’s right you don’t understand a thing!”

Releasing his foot from Peter’s hand. Peter looks back down at his stuff “sorry..” he says before going back to picking up his things. Once done he stands up “please, excuse me.” walking past flash going to his classroom. Flash stood there dumb founded “What the fuck!” he exclaims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short.


End file.
